


Indulgence

by jadetea



Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: "Um…"Smooth, Mimi. Super smooth.I squirm, "So… you don't want me to take care of you?"She pins my wrists above my head, "Not tonight."Oh.I'm fucked.
Relationships: Yvette Holte/MC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

We did it. 

I'm sprawled on the ground, bruised and aching in places I didn't know I had, but _we did it_.

"Mimi?" 

I groan and try to push myself up, but my arms give out and I land with a thump. 

"Mimi!" Yvette scrambles towards me, "Are you–no you're not alright, you tried to fight an entire horde by yourself! 

"What were you thinking?! If the ritual didn't–if I was any slower…"

She trails off, sniffling slightly. A gloved hand slides underneath me to help me sit up, and my chest tightens when I see tears blurring Yvette's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, babe," I smile weakly, "Did you see me kick ass?" 

The dam breaks, and she bursts into tears. I wrap my arms around her. She stiffens when I pull her closer, and I look down in confusion. 

Oh. Her face is pressed against my shoulder—my _bare_ shoulder. 

"It's not hurting me anymore," tears stream down her cheeks, "I'm not… you're not burning?" 

"Only metaphorically," her brow furrows in confusion, so I clarify, "Y'know, with feelings? A burning passion?" 

I almost want to have a concussion to blame for my lame lines, though I'm pretty sure I don't. 

She buries her face into my shoulder—still bare—again, and I hold her gently until her laughing sobs subside. 

When she looks up again, I want to wipe her tears away, but halfway through the motion I notice my hands are _filthy_. She catches my gaze, then looks me over again. Her tongue click and frown tell me she's displeased. 

"Oh, _Mimi_ ," she sighs, "Let's get you cleaned up—you don't belong in filthy rags."

"Uh…" I'm about to tell her I'm not up for much beyond laying here, but she scoops me up in her arms. 

"Comfortable? You didn't break anything, did you?" 

"N–no! I mean, yes, I'm comfy," I'm _extremely_ comfortable, actually, "No, I don't think I broke anything."

Her shoulders relax, and her expression softens, "Good."

* * *

I fall asleep once Yvette settles me in her car. I'm briefly roused when strong arms lift me up again, but I'm not fully awake until Yvette shakes me gently. Even then, I'm still pretty groggy, so I just mumble nonsense at her. 

"Mimi, I know you're tired, but you'll feel better in clean clothes," Yvette props me up on a toilet, "Can you clean up on your own, or…" 

Her cheeks flush pink.

"I can, um…help you. I'll get a chair so you can sit and rest while I wash your hair."

Suddenly, I'm much more awake. We've been intimate before—we just couldn't touch directly.

Until now. 

"Yes! Shower! " I sit up, "Together?"

I hastily start stripping, then hiss and slow down when my stiff muscles protest. Yvette is silent while I struggle with my shirt, so I look up once it hits the floor. Her blush has spread down her neck, and she's trying very hard not to ogle me—not that I'd mind if she did. 

"Ah. Um," she clears her throat, "…I'll get you some fresh clothes."

She practically scurries out the door. Weird. 

I'm down to my panties when she comes back. She freezes in the doorway. 

"Yvette? Everything okay?" I give her a worried frown. 

She enters and sets the clothes down on the counter mechanically, then turns to look at me—pointedly keeping her gaze above my neck, "Once you let me start, I'm not sure could stop touching you. Washing your hair is one thing…getting you soapy all over is quite another."

She's still fighting to keep her eyes on my face. I walk up to her, entering her personal space even as she backs towards the door. Her eyes widen with every step I take, and she makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat when I throw my arms around her neck. 

"I don't see an issue with that."

"Mimi, I want you. I want you _so much_ ," she rasps, "But you're hurt, and I don't want to make anything worse."

She takes one of my hands and kisses my fingertips, then presses them to my cheek. I give her my saddest pout when she disentangles herself from my embrace. 

"Don't be like that," she cups my cheek, "I'm just worried about slipping in the shower."

Her eyes darken with desire. 

"My bed, on the other hand, is _much_ safer."

She brushes her thumb against my lower lip, then leaves while I'm still rebooting my brain.

* * *

Yvette's home is as decadent as the rest of her life. The shower has digital controls for the water temperature and pressure, an audio system, and a while bunch of other doodads I haven't bothered playing with. There's even an extra shower head above the stall that mimics rainfall.

I ignore all the frills tonight in favor of getting clean as quickly as possible. My aching muscles appreciate the hot water, but I still get out immediately once I'm soap-free. I towel off underneath the hair-dryer—it's fancy and hands-free—then get dressed. 

Yvette left me a set of silk pajamas that are (excuse me) _sinfully_ comfortable. It's not exactly lingerie, but they _do_ look nice. I associate the brush of smooth fabric with Yvette's touch, so it almost feels like she's teasing me when I wear them. 

I take one last moment—deep breaths, Mimi—then exit the bathroom.

Oh, I'm in a guest room. I toss my dirty laundry into a hamper, then make my way towards the master bedroom. My pajamas swish with every step, reminding me of all the times Yvette's traced her gloved fingers along my skin. 

Jeez, I'm only outside her room but I'm already turned on. 

I knock, then enter when there's no response. I'm not sure what I expect to see, but a dark room and an empty bed isn't it. I face-palm when I notice light peeking out from the bathroom door. On second glance, the lights are on, just dimmed, and her dirty clothes are in a pile by the bathroom.

She has to clean off battle grime too, duh. I'm actually a little touched she put it off to check up on me first—she _hates_ being messy or dirty. 

Fuck. She usually takes _forever_ to shower!

* * *

She doesn't notice me in the low light, at first, but she does a double take and gasps. Her mouth opens and closes silently as she slowly walks towards the bed. She gains confidence with every step, shaking off her surprise and replacing it with lust. 

"Like what you see?" I tease.

I smirk—naked, on her bed—and make sure to put _everything_ on display. My legs are spread and I'm idly playing with myself. I pull my fingers out and lick them with a lewd moan. 

"I haven't come yet," I'm growing hotter, and—for once—the source is completely human, "But I missed you."

She hasn't said a word, but her eyes tell me everything I want to know. I wait until she's on the bed to deliver my final piece. 

"I _need_ you, Yvette."

She pounces. Literally.

Her lips meet mine as she presses down on me. It's a little clumsy, and I realize this is probably her first kiss. I slide my hands up and down her back, touching her everywhere I can. She moans when I slip my fingers under the hem of her shirt, and I take the chance to brush my tongue against hers. 

Our frantic embrace slowly melts into a tender liplock. I haven't said a word, but Yvette's been able to pick up my lessons on smooching anyways. We exchange kisses slowly, softly—occasionally teasing each other with a soft nip or lick. When Yvette pulls away for the last time, she touches her forehead to mine. 

We stay like that—breathing each other in, eyes locked—until my patience runs out. I tug at the hem of her shirt, and she immediately sits up to take it off. She catches me ogling her chest, and smirks fondly. 

"Mimi," she leans in, her voice low and breathy, "That was wonderf–oh!" 

I pull her down, and her eyes shut our skin touches. She groans again, louder, when I rub my chest against hers. Her nipples are so hard—they must be really sensitive. Her _entire body_ is probably the same way. 

I need to experiment and find out. For science. 

She practically collapses onto me when I gently scrape my nails down her back. God, she's grasping at me so tightly, like I'm her anchor in a storm. I keep exploring, my fingers tracing patterns all over her. She shudders when I find new spots, and—despite her best efforts to hold back—moans incoherently into my neck. 

After I've had my fun, I have mercy and give her a chance to calm down. She still looks a little dazed when she moves up to pout at me. 

"This is not how I pictured tonight going," she frowns, "We usually…" 

She trails off. This is definitely a far cry from our usual play, but so is everything else we're doing. 

"Do you not like it?" I keep my hands to myself, "Sorry, I was having fun and got a little carried away."

"It's not that I don't like it," she looks away shyly, "That felt amazing, actually…it's just a lot of new all at once."

"Okay. How can I make you more comfortable?" 

She leans back onto her heels, still looking away. I sit up slowly, then reach for her hand. She doesn't stop me, and gives my hand a gentle squeeze in return. 

"I want to touch you. I want to _feel_ you," she looks back at me with a predatory gaze, "I want to spend all night making you _mine_."

"Um…" 

Smooth, Mimi. Super smooth. 

I squirm, "So… you don't want me to take care of you?" 

She pins my wrists above my head, "Not tonight."

Oh.

I'm fucked.

* * *

"Hmm, like this?"

Yvette's fingers rub circles around my clit. She's sitting behind me with her chin on my shoulder, her other hand playing with my breast.

"Oh! Y–yeah! That's…" I lean back into her, "That's good, _really_ good!" 

"You're so wet," she murmurs into my ear, "I've seen it before, felt it on my gloves. I can't believe you've always been so warm."

"Nngh, it's because… 'cause you're so sexy," I gasp when she pinches my nipple, "I get wet thinking about you. About being yours."

"Good. Good girl," she bites my shoulder, "You're _my_ good girl, aren't you?" 

Yvette moves her fingers slowly—just enough to keep me hot, but not enough for relief. She dips her fingers lower, barely entering me, then goes back to teasing me. 

"Yes! Yvette, please!" I groan when she teases my entrance again, "Nnngh! I need you inside me!"

Her breath hitches, "Say it again."

"I need you!" 

Her fingers toy with penetration, but this time they linger. 

"Tell me who you need," Yvette kisses my neck, "Who do you belong to?" 

"You! Yvette! I–Oh, _fuck_! I'm yours!" 

I cry out when her fingers finally slip inside me. The angle makes it harder for her to thrust well, but her fingers are long—longer than mine—enough to make up for it. 

"Good girl, Mimi" she curls her fingers, making me see stars, "You've been a _very_ good girl. Do you know what that means?" 

Yvette must be feeling lenient tonight because I'm wriggling and squirming way more than she usually lets me. She ends up wrapping her free arm around my waist to restrain me. Her strong grip turns me on more than any grinding ever could. 

"Mm, good… good girls get–oh!" Yvette sinks her teeth into my neck and sucks, "Ooh–that? S–So good! Ah, Yvette!" 

"Good girls are rewarded," her tongue runs over the fresh love bite, "Good girls _come_ …when I allow it."

I'm beyond words—my world is just Yvette, Yvette, Yvette. Her quiet sighs, the way she's surrounding me, her scent—all of it hits me like a drug. She keeps working me harder, faster, curling her fingers inside while rubbing my clit with her thumb. 

"I'm–! C–close! Ah, _please_!" 

I'm right at the edge, waiting for one last push. 

"Come for me."

The desperation and longing in her voice is what really sets me off—she wants me so badly it's intoxicating. I shudder and twitch in her arms, but she keeps pleasuring me through my climax. I come again, and this time she slows to ease me down.

An eternity (or a minute) later, I'm slumped against her chest. She coos and pets my hair—I'm still too out of it to process the words, but she sounds happy. I twist around so I can snuggle her properly. 

We've never been able to cuddle this closely—Yvette couldn't relax, couldn't risk an accident. Now, I can barely tell where she ends and I begin. I love how our legs are tangled together, the way my head fits into the crook of her neck. Her body is so warm—she always ran hot before, dangerously so, but that wild inferno is gone. She's not _burning_ any more. 

"You're warm," she murmurs into my hair, "And it feels so _good_. It's strange."

"Hmm?" 

"Heat has never been pleasant for me," she holds me tightly, "I thought I'd still feel that way, even if I managed to break the curse. But now… I could hold you like this for an eternity, and it wouldn't be long enough."

"Eternity, huh?" I move my head so she can see my goofy grin. 

"Even longer, if you wanted," she looks at me softly, "I told you, anything you want, I'll make it yours. You deserve it."

My throat tightens. It's not the first time she's said something to that effect, but this time she's not talking about the frivolous luxuries she usually showers me with. 

"You," I whisper, "I just want you, Yvette."

I use my lips and tongue to show her just how much I want her. I kiss her jaw, then down her throat. She tugs on my hair so our mouths meet. Despite her earlier awkwardness, she kisses me fiercely. Our tongues brush as we take turns tasting each other. Her hands travel all over me, occasionally squeezing or pinching just hard enough to make me yelp. 

"Again," she hisses when I tease her ear, "Mimi, let me take you again. I want to taste you."

I gather my arousal on one finger and brush it across her lips, "Do you li–guh…"

Yvette's mouth is occupied with sucking my finger, but the corner of her lips still give away her smirk. She gives my finger one last long, sloppy lick before releasing my hand. 

"That was a nice sample, but I want it straight from the source. Get up here, darling."

She taps her mouth as an invitation. 

"Are you sure? Like…you want me to–?" I don't know why my face feels hot when all the blood in my body is rushing somewhere else. 

"Mimi," she digs her nails into my skin, "Up here, _now_."

I shiver at her commanding tone. My legs are weak, but I manage to slide up her body anyways. I leave a wet trail along her thigh and belly, grinding down wherever I can. She's not patient, and as soon as my knees land on either side of her head, she eagerly pulls me down by the hips to her mouth. 

Like our first kiss, I can tell this is the first time she's done this, but her enthusiasm more than makes up for it. Her tongue is _everywhere_ —except where I want it. 

"Mm, babe," I groan quietly, "Don't tease… touch my–oh, right there!" 

She _finally_ takes my clit in her mouth and flicks it with her tongue. Her strokes slow down, and I whine at the change. I plead wordlessly for more, but she holds steady, her eyes filled with mirth. 

One of her fingers starts tracing a familiar pattern on my thigh. 

She's writing her fucking name with her tongue, oh my god. 

It turns me on more than I expected. She traces her name dozens of times, getting faster with each repetition. Eventually, her desire to make me come overtakes her need to claim me, and she takes my clit in her mouth again. 

"Oh my–nnggh, fuck! Just like that!" I have to grip the headboard for support, "God, you're amazing–I'm yours, all yours!" 

She moans as though I'm the one pleasuring her. 

"Mm, you like that? When I say I'm yours?" her eyes shut and she groans, "I'm yours, Yvette. Take me!" 

I'm so close—it's so hot knowing how much she wants me. She's making all sorts of interesting noises, too, and the vibrations just add to my pleasure. 

"Fuck me–mm! I want you inside," I feel like I'm about to burst, "I going to come–I'm close!" 

I'm so wet that her fingers slide inside easily. She moves them slowly, favoring hard, deep thrusts that make me feel so _full_. Her fingers and tongue work rhythmically, and I'm right at the edge when she strokes the _perfect_ spot inside me. 

"Yes! Right there–mmm!" 

I come hard—her fingers are _still_ working inside me—and ride out my climax on her face. Her grip relaxes enough for me to grind against her tongue, and she indulges herself with loud slurps.

My legs are wobbly when I try to move, but Yvette holds me steady. I hum appreciatively when she helps me slide down so I can lay over her chest. 

"We should've killed that asshole sooner," I mumble, "I'd fight him with a fucking fork for these cuddles."

Yvette laughs and kisses the top of my head, "My tiny spitfire."

" 'M not tiny, just little."

Yvette kisses my hair again, then pulls the covers over both of us. 

"Good night, Mimi," Yvette sighs happily, "I love you."

"–'ve too"

She traces her name on my skin until I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> MC: Michelle "Mimi" Chen
> 
> I cringe when people give MC a Chinese first name—most immigrant parents give their kids an "American" legal name so they can fit in better. MC might go by her Chinese name at home/with family, but not in public. 
> 
> Some second generation Americans might go by their Chinese name with close friends/partners, but it's not common and MC doesn't seem like the type to do that.


End file.
